


【德哈】一句到尾

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【德哈】一句到尾

（一）  
七月底的暑气扒着普雷舍①酒吧的门缝，与开得厉害的冷气毫不逊色地挤压，竭力想要钻进来分一杯午夜狂欢的羹，然而寡不敌众，显而易见是机械时代的产物占了上风。

穿戴帅气的侍者为角落里的黑发男巫添上第四杯火焰威士忌，躲在阴暗角落里的救世之星似乎是第一次来GAY吧，皱着眉推开又一个想要跟他亲热的男人。

哈利觉得十分泄气，离他二十三岁的到来还有半个小时，他却只能在光怪陆离的灯光下和一群来寻欢作乐的人一起迎接它。他早该知道他不应该轻易听信潘西的建议，认为在GAY吧约上那个金发男人是个好主意。但他的妄想推动着他一直朝潮汐来临的方向前行。即使沿途没有被沙砾划伤脚掌，也会有铺天大浪来嘲笑他的不自量力。

玻璃杯重新变空以后，哈利用手臂撑起吧台晃晃悠悠地站起来，世界陡然间天旋地转，一股莫名的燥热从小腹升腾而上。哈利敲了敲自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋，脸颊的温度变得越发烫手了。在他倒向邻桌笑得不怀好意的络腮胡男人之前，从打开的酒吧门里传来的暑气将他推了一把，哈利努力使自己保持最后的清醒，视线终于捕捉到门口闲庭信步踱进来的金发男人。

意识短暂性地回笼，哈利用尽力气卸去邻桌男人搭上自己肩膀的手，落荒而逃的脚步虚浮绵软，大大超出了醉酒之后应该有的反应，哈利毫不怀疑那杯威士忌里是否掺有一些奇怪的东西，例如催情魔药。

离那位金发斯莱特林已经很近了，哈利控制自己没让发颤的双腿彻底软下来，他急切地对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛。汗液浸透了他的鬓角，渐渐支撑不住的身体让他的易容咒开始失效，他碧绿的眼睛、额前的闪电伤疤忽隐忽现。

“波特？”德拉科·马尔福的声音满是惊讶：“你为什么会出现在这里？你的脸色……像是刚才出蒸笼里出来。”

哈利没有心情和他斗嘴，他死死握紧的拳头渐渐松开，纤长的手指扯住德拉科的衬衫袖口，他的声音比他想象得还要喑哑。

“带我走，马尔福。”哈利抑制不住小声地喘息：“拜托你。”

意识到发生了什么的德拉科皱起眉，揽过哈利的肩让他能够倚靠自己。梅林知道德拉科这些年从来没有在一个波特嘴里听到过“拜托”，这给他的震动不亚于高尔其实有脑子。

德拉科带几近昏迷的救世主幻影移行到了马尔福庄园，易容咒的效果完全消失，哈利很没形象地缩在他的怀里，小声喘息着，像一只发情期的猫。

“马尔福，帮帮我，please。”

这是一个波特第二次向一个马尔福发出请求，德拉科抬起眼睛饶有兴味地看着哈利，被催情剂扰乱神志的男人扭动着自己的身体，毫无章法地把手伸进长裤抚慰他的欲望，从未使用过的地方在淌水，一双碧绿潭水般的眼睛浸透了渴求。

德拉科帮他剥离纽扣纠缠在一起的衬衫，男人年轻美好的肉体在他的手中完整呈现。哈利羞耻地向后缩了缩，却被钳制住无法动弹，德拉科逐渐满足了他所有骚痒的部位。他低头舔弄敏感的乳头，让哈利睁开眼睛就能看见一颗铂金色的脑袋，他的手指欲拒还迎地插入马尔福的发间，所有羞耻被打碎丢开，他不自主地挺起胸膛迎接马尔福更令人羞耻的舔弄，直到两颗乳头变得红雪挺立，像成熟的艳红石榴。德拉科握住哈利的手带着他抚慰高涨的欲望，颀长的手指则探入后穴抠挖，寻到了让哈利折叠身体的那点。

前戏进行得有条不紊，尽管哈利认为他被催情剂支配的身体用不着马尔福的温柔体贴，他需要的是更加粗暴的对待，才能平息滔天的欲望之火。而德拉科很快实现了他的愿望。

阴茎嵌入蜜穴的瞬间，像是开启了某个隐秘开关，哈利恍若从高空跌下，德拉科的欲望是他唯一的支撑点。金发男人又狠又准地冲撞他的敏感地带，几乎将他扔进大海，强迫他接受一波又一波的浪潮。初经人事的后穴绞得十分厉害，德拉科不得不发狠揉弄饱满的臀肉才能让自己的欲望进出得更顺利一些。

高潮了两次的救世主被欺负得狠了，扶着德拉科的腰骑在衣冠尚且整齐的金发男人身上抽抽噎噎，理智还未恢复，头脑里只有眼前这一个人。他一边小幅度地上下吞吐，让德拉科的阴茎填满他永不魇足的肉穴，一边不知羞耻地浪叫，夹杂着只有两个人能听见的胡言乱语。

在德拉科抓着他的两瓣屁股狠狠的顶弄下，哈利彻底软在了他的怀里，金发斯莱特林的美貌近在咫尺，哈利没过大脑地啄了一口德拉科性感的嘴唇。

“我好爱你，马尔福。”

这是德拉科在哈利睡过去之前听到的最后一句话。他也是在这时才后知后觉，一向以对待床伴温柔体贴而著称的自己竟然忘记给波特一个吻。

这绝对是个荒唐的夜晚。

（二）  
“嘿，哈利！”赫敏端着餐盘坐到了哈利对面，打断了他漫无边际的幻想。

“赫敏，”哈利打起精神，装作热情洋溢，而连他自己也知道这副样子甚至连罗恩都骗不过去：“罗恩呢？”

“他还在珀西那里加班，”赫敏看起来不大高兴，哈利知道她从未放弃过生珀西的气：“真想不通他什么时候才能明白魔法部不是少了一个韦斯莱就运转不了的，两个也没关系。”

“别这么说…”哈利努力想打圆场，不过即使几年的傲罗生涯也没有让他的安慰人技术得到丝毫提高。

“不提他们了。哈利，你还在为马尔福的事情发愁，是不是？”

哈利早知道自己掩饰水平有多糟糕，没精打采地点了点头。

“我早说过潘西的方法靠不住，你自己想想吧，那可是GAY吧！”赫敏情绪激动地说：“结果你竟然把自己白白送给马尔福…真的是你情我愿就算了，他不过是……”

赫敏止住了话头，喝了一口南瓜汁。

“他不过是可怜我。”哈利咬了一口苹果馅饼，干巴巴地接着赫敏的话往下说。

“哈利！”赫敏吓了一跳：“我可没这么说！”

“但你就是这么想的。”哈利面无表情地指出这一点。

“好吧…我们首先得承认马尔福确实没有表现出任何…让我把他往好的方面想的迹象。”赫敏一边说一边飞快地打量哈利的脸色，发现好友石化般的表情没有改变丝毫，她更加忧心忡忡了，“哈利，你知道他是个什么样的人，是不是？”

“是的，他傲慢自大，轻佻圆滑，经常伤害别人还不知道悔过。”哈利复述了一遍赫敏对他无数次念叨过的话，“但我就是喜欢他。”

“梅林的吊带袜啊！”赫敏几乎要晕过去了，最好的朋友突然爱上了敌对十二年的死对头，最聪明的女巫似乎对这样的事毫无办法。

“好了赫敏，我已经不是小孩子了，我知道我该做什么。”哈利生硬结束了谈话，端着餐盘站起来，离开了长桌。

哈利明白赫敏的担忧不无道理，但他已经是个成熟的成年人了，他确信他喜欢上对峙多年的仇人并不是心血来潮，这种错误的感情甚至贯穿了他整个青春期。梅林知道他有多想再次看到那个迷人的金发混蛋，可上一次的糟糕体验让他失去了哪怕送一只猫头鹰邀请他共进晚餐的信心。他们现在算什么呢，打过炮的仇人就不是仇人了吗？哈利想不出他们还会发展成比炮友给更亲近的关系，况且马尔福也许并不会稀罕和一个波特成为炮友。那个混蛋一向令人失望，这次恐怕也是一样。

（三）  
回到傲罗办公室，午休时间还没结束，同事们嘻嘻哈哈地聊着天，哈利回到他自己的隔间里，烦躁地把头发抓得一团糟。

“哈利！”栗色头发的女巫高茜·珀朝他的隔间里探进一个脑袋：“有一个金发帅哥来找你。”

“金发帅哥？”哈利“腾”地站起来，急急忙忙走出来的时候撞到了办公桌的桌角。

“oops…”高茜·珀捂着嘴巴惊呼一声，小跑着离开跟大家分享这个八卦了。

“波特，我想办公室离会客厅也没有这么远吧。”德拉科好整以暇坐在会客厅的沙发里，拖着长调懒洋洋地说。

“你找我？”哈利已经习惯对马尔福的冷嘲热讽全部屏蔽，只是语气略微沉了沉。

“白天的波特似乎没有那么可爱。”德拉科像是在自言自语，但他的话一字不落地传到了哈利的耳朵里。

“如果你是来羞辱我的，你可以走了。”哈利忍着上涌的气血，耳尖通红。

“别紧张，傻宝宝波特，我只是来慰问一下你的状况，表示体贴入微的温存，我想这是马尔福家族对待床伴的优良传统。”德拉科撑起头，饶有兴致地瞧着哈利的脸红到滴血，“你长大了啊，波特，换在以前你已经把我的鼻子揍歪了。”

“现在的我依然想把你的鼻子揍歪。”哈利一字一句地说，他的碧绿色眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的怒火。

“我建议你不要这样做，以魔法部顾问的名义。”德拉科的脸上挂着哈利熟悉的假笑，他两指抵在唇边，朝哈利抛了一个飞吻，“我先走了，另外，祝你二十三岁生日快乐，虽然这个祝福有些迟。”

哈利用了全身的力气才控制住自己没有扑向马尔福把他打得满地找牙，他气得浑身发抖，绝望地想赫敏是对的。

马尔福是个混蛋，这一点永远不会改变。

哈利猛地推开会客厅的门，瞥见一只伸缩耳飞快地缩了回去，等他再去寻找的时候却不见踪影。他攥紧拳头，嘴角泛着一丝冷笑，决心下次找个名头，把韦斯莱笑话店通通查封掉。

（四）  
哈利钻进电话亭，心不在焉地拨通号码，片刻后，他听见熟悉的冷漠女声说完最后一句“魔法部祝您今天过得愉快”，抬脚跨出电话亭。

当哈利挤入来上班的巫师人群时，他感到许多刺眼的视线落到他的身上。不管是身为大难不死的男孩还是救世之星，这样的视线他几乎从来到巫师世界就已经习惯。可是今天分明有什么不同，哈利清楚地听见离得近的两个巫师凑在一起窃窃私语，时不时还抬起头偷偷看他，依稀能听见“前食死徒”“马尔福”的只言片语。哈利皱紧了眉头，视线撞上他们的，后者连忙把头低下去，窃笑声却从未停止。

哈利带着一身火气去了办公室，罗恩紧随其后叼着半个三明治像踩着风火轮一般冲进来：“哈利！你没事吧！”

“死不了！”哈利气冲冲地说，“今天是怎么回事？自从我战胜伏地魔以后还没这么受到瞩目过呢。”

“是高茜·珀，那位八卦小姐②。”罗恩无奈地摊手：“她趁你昨天下午出任务，把救世主实际上暗恋着前食死徒马尔福的事情向整个魔法部宣传了一遍，现在大家都知道了……”

哈利忿忿地骂了一句弗农姨夫最喜欢的脏话。

“哈利，要不我去跟他们解释，就说这都是八卦小姐一个人的胡说八道。”罗恩自告奋勇地说。

“不，”哈利烦躁地说：“你知道她说的是真的。”

“可是马尔福现在是魔法部顾问了！他今天来上班的时候会听见的！”

“可他并不会相信啊。高茜·珀听到的是我和马尔福的对话，即使她听出来了我暗恋他，马尔福并没有，不是吗？”

“马尔福就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。真希望我们还想在霍格沃茨时一样，可以把他套进麻袋狠狠打上一顿。”罗恩小心地觑着好友的脸色：“噢……哈利……”

“没关系罗恩。”哈利摆了摆手，低下头装作突然对书桌上的笔筒很感兴趣，“我早就不在乎别人怎么看我了，我想马尔福也许比我更加介意这些议论。”

“好吧……”罗恩离开了隔间，悄悄关上了门，他明白哈利现在需要自己的空间来消化这些事情，毕竟怎么可能没关系。

哈利的视线终于离开了那只笔筒，他认为成年后的自己已经没有这么敏感了，可心口细碎隐忍的疼痛还是让人无法忽视。他甚至猜想德拉科听到流言以后会是什么样的反应。哈利是如此了解并讨厌他，也是如此喜欢他。

渐渐高升的太阳太明媚，阳光灼痛双眼。也许马尔福会把哈利的存在全盘当成一个笑话，但哈利此时已经不介意了。围绕在马尔福身边十二年，对方未曾喜欢过他十二秒，哈利想起那个羞耻的夜晚他高潮时失声喊出的表白，只不过是掷向井中的石头。

（五）  
沉闷的夜晚静悄悄到来，哈利把自己关在格里莫广场12号，克利切为他准备了美味的晚餐，可他实在没有胃口，只好向年迈的小精灵道歉。

二十三岁第一个月，只有黄油啤酒能给孤独寂寞冷的救世主一点温暖。哈利茫然地躺在床上，地下散落着一打空了的啤酒罐。

这个该死的寂静的夜晚，醉眼朦胧的哈利脑子里充满了德拉科·马尔福。一个英俊的混蛋，一个轻佻的讨厌鬼，一个强势的床伴，一个刻薄的暗恋对象。

哈利觉得自己无可救药，特别是当他竟然听到了德拉科的声音出现在房间里的时候。

“你能听见我说话吗，波特？”德拉科的声音更清晰了一点，哈利不得不摸到自己的眼镜带上。

梅林的大裤衩啊，这是个如假包换的马尔福。

“你你你你你是怎么进来的！”哈利立马从床上跳下来，却被后者按了回去。

“我说什么来着，晚上的你尤其可爱。”德拉科揪起哈利的领子，恶狠狠地给了他一个漫长缠绵的吻。

哈利诧异地僵在原地，他不会忘记在他们唯一一次亲密接触里，连仅有的一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻都是他主动的。

“你到底打算什么时候跟我表白？”德拉科似乎不开心极了，他不由分说地扯开哈利单薄的T恤，拧住其中一颗乳头，“凭什么我是全世界最后一个知道你喜欢我的，嗯？”

“对不起…我没听明白你在说什么。”黑发格兰芬多的脸泛着不正常的潮红，他醉得太厉害了，脑袋里像盛着一锅浆糊。只能勉强感知着胸前被戏弄的奇异的感觉，下意识挺起胸脯让德拉科的动作更加方便。

“很好，那我说得清楚一点。”金发斯莱特林的眼底涌动着暗流：“我很喜欢你，著名而愚蠢的哈利·波特。”

哈利把头埋进德拉科的怀里，德拉科感觉到自己的衬衫不仅被蹭出了皱褶，甚至泛起了湿意：“波特？”

“你竟然骂我！马尔福！我那么喜欢你，你竟然骂我！”

德拉科心里苦，他说的话竟然灵验了，哈利真真切切变成了“傻宝宝波特”。

“我不仅要骂你，我还要上你。”德拉科俯下身吻住哈利胡言乱语的嘴，抹去他脸上挂着的泪水。单手拉下他松松垮垮的居家裤，握住未苏醒的欲望上下抚慰着。

“呜…德拉科…”

“我在这里。”德拉科吻了吻哈利的头发，摘去他的眼镜，“放松好吗？”

哈利小声地呜咽着，下意识想蜷缩身体，却被身上的斯莱特林强行试图打开。德拉科将手指伸入他的后穴，探求着他的敏感点。醉酒后的肉穴愈加紧涩，德拉科不得不送给他无数个缠绵悱恻的吻，才能让他放心把自己交给一直暗恋的人。

当德拉科滚烫的阴茎整根插入的时候，哈利失声尖叫，他昏沉的大脑此刻占满了一个讯息：德拉科·马尔福正在操他！

他像涸辙之鱼渴求水源一样渴求着德拉科，他死死勾着德拉科的后背，无意之中在上面留下自己的痕迹，就像德拉科在他脖子上做的那样。

那一晚和哈利二十三岁那晚类似又不相像，无论是被下了催情剂还是敞开心扉的哈利都热情洋溢得可怕，而今夜的德拉科尤其像一只冲出钢铁牢笼的野兽。

“天知道我想操你想了多久。”德拉科舔吻哈利的耳廓，分开哈利的双腿，整根插入又抽出，硬挺的性器永不知疲倦，将粉嫩的穴口操成性感的深红色，淫液在穴口打出白沫，多余的淌到白皙丰腴的臀肉上，又顺着大腿滑落。

哈利承受不住狂风骤雨般的抽插，钻进德拉科的怀里没出息地抽抽噎噎，一个月来的委屈和暗恋多年的心酸全在今夜得到了发泄，他泄愤般地咬着德拉科的嘴唇，尝到血腥味才罢休。德拉科仍他惩罚，双手揪着挺立肿大的乳头又拧又捏，似乎要将两颗硬粒揉进乳晕里。咬完以后的哈利又兀自后悔，讨饶似的自己上下动了动，夹紧后穴努力主动服务套弄德拉科的性器。

德拉科握住他的腰，在腰背反复抚摸，他含住哈利的耳垂，满意地让黑发男人软在他的怀里动弹不得。

“我爱你德拉科，我爱你，我好爱你。”哈利不停地碎碎念，紧张地咬着手指，泪水再次落下来，夹着后穴呻吟着达到高潮。

德拉科抬起哈利的一条腿放在肩膀上，救世主以一种从未有过的姿势为另一个男人彻底打开了。

“你有喜欢过我十二秒吗……”高潮以后的哈利被德拉科圈在怀里，他把脑袋搁在德拉科的肩膀上不停地喘息，嗓音沙哑地问出一个不知所云的问题。

德拉科轻轻笑了笑。

我是如此喜欢你，所有的捉弄和嘲笑都只是为了让你注意我，即使成为你最讨厌的人，我也很庆幸能在你心中有一个“最”的位置。

我是如此喜欢你，身为一个马尔福与生俱来的机敏和善辩在你面前通通消失不见，只剩下赤裸裸的三岁小孩一般无聊幼稚的玩笑和恶毒话。

我是如此喜欢你，在短暂一夜拥有你之后想要你的更多，想尽办法成为你的同事只想离你更近一些。

我是如此喜欢你，认为也许迫于舆论你会真的来到我面前羞赧却热烈地剖白你的心意。却忘记你是哈利·波特，最不缺的就是你身边的舆论。

于是我来到你身边，克利切欢迎我，就像你一样。你的反应比我想象得更有趣，顺带一提，白天的你也很可爱，我可不想让你认为我和你在一起是为了和你上床。

虽然你在床上确实很带感。

“有。”德拉科回答，“我不止喜欢你十二秒，或许是十二年，或许是一百二十年，谁说没可能呢。”

哈利闷声发笑，梅林知道他在德拉科握住他的欲望时已经清醒了。所有的一切应该感谢克利切，是他把用六罐柠檬苏打水换了黄油啤酒，而自我沉溺的哈利当时并没有发现。

“德拉科·马尔福。”

“嗯？”德拉科偏过头亲了亲哈利的脸颊。他发现怀里的小醉鬼脸红了。

“你是个超级大混蛋。”哈利小声说。

“是的，我是。”德拉科恶劣地笑了笑：“你是只让大混蛋操的小母狗。”

“我讨厌你。”哈利的声音从喉咙里恶狠狠地挤压出来。

“我喜欢你。”德拉科眯着眼睛笑得很开心。

哈利不说话了，德拉科则觉得自己的衬衫已经湿得不能再湿。

“或许想再来一次吗，小母狗？”

“滚下去，马尔福。”

“我开玩笑的，爱哭鬼。”

“……”（大哭）

“好了，宝贝哈利，我想你一定不会介意我再来一次？”

“混蛋，我确实……不介意。”

德拉科很响亮地在哈利脸上亲了一口。

幸好，我们还有很长才走到结尾，而不是一句到尾。

END.

①普雷舍：音译于pleasure，意为快乐，寻欢作乐  
②高茜·珀：音译于gossip，意为八卦，流言


End file.
